The Legend of the Seven Idiots
by magiscenario
Summary: Prepare yourselves for a tale of debauchery and nonsense as you dive into the stories of seven young adventurers. They shall take on the forces unknown to the common man. With each event they will flow closer together as destiny takes them on an escapade that will change them all. The question is for the better or for the worse?
1. Night One (Noah)

**This is a group project (you can find out more on our about page). This is the first chapter, written by Noah. The next chapter will be written by a different person with a different writing style, who will continue the story as they see fit!**

 **Disclaimer: Magi does not belong to us.**

* * *

The library is made of marble and holds banners the color of wine on it's looming staircases. It is quiet, and that alone gives it an air of elegance in comparison to the bustling streets of Remano that await those who exist through the main entrance.

"Repeat," asks the older librarian, raising an eyebrow at the nearly androgynous young woman.

The girl takes a deep breath before firing off the sentence for the third time. "I need a book that focuses on the medicinal properties of root herbs that can be found in Sindria," She says, leaning over the mahogany desk.

The woman looks startled, opening her mouth to and preparing to ask _yet again_ for this girl to repeat herself.

"I've got it," says Aafje, walking around the desk and waving her hand at the younger girl. "The botany section of the library is this way."

The girl stumbles behind her, and Aafje comes to the realization that this girl's clothes are several sizes too big and she looks as if she hasn't slept on an actual bed in weeks, all tied together with a far-too-big scarf.

"Are you new here?"

"I've lived here my whole life, actually," the girl replies. "My name's Noah, by the way."

A smile pulls at the librarian's lips. "I'm Aafje."

* * *

Winter takes long, lumbering steps down the cement stairs that lead to the crowded harbor. A paper bag is tucked beneath her arm, and she's surveying the docks with dark eyes full of mischief and curiosity. She's going to have to sneak onto one of these boats, even if it kills her.

"Eeny, meeny, miney," Winter moves her index finger from ship to ship, stopping on one that appears to be having a surge of commotion on deck. She raises an eyebrow. "Mo?"

* * *

"I don't think we have the book that you're looking for," Aafje muses. "One of the scholars probably have it."

The look of sheer hurt and rage that crosses Noah's face has Aafje reeling back, running her hand across the leather-bound books they'd gathered.

"It should be back next week, if that helps," Aafje says with a cringe, watching as the short-haired girl tugs at her scarf.

"I don't have until next week. I have a boat to catch in around an hour."

* * *

"This is stupid!"

"Kadia, calm down!"

"I'm tangled in a _fucking fishing net_."

Reibun watches in something akin to silent horror as her friend flails on the deck, clawing at the fishnet that keeps her weighed down.

Ja'far had sent them to Reim to collect a shipment of fabrics and to pick up a renowned herbalist. Since leaving the island, nothing but _utter chaos_ has graced them. Kadia had fallen overboard roughly four times, they'd been swallowed into a storm, Reibun had completely forgotten that she was prone to seasickness…

Regardless of her affections for Sinbad's advisor, she promised herself that a trip like this would _never_ happen again.

"If that kid isn't here in the next ten minutes _we will leave without her_ ," Kadia declares, throwing the net over the side of the ship.

Her teeth have sharpened to points in her rage, and Reibun feels an awful headache coming on.

* * *

"This trip is extremely important and this book is _only available here,"_ Noah whines.

Aafje rakes a hand through her hair. "I don't know what to tell you, we simply do not have it."

"But you have to do something!"

* * *

Winter loses her footing on the side of the ship and tumbles onto the deck of the ship, landing before Reibun and nearly knocking over Kadia.

There's a moment where no words are exchanged and only the sounds of city life and the calls of birds can be heard.

"Are you the herbalist," Kadia asks, lifting her chin and flashing a toothy grin.

A look of hope crosses over Reibun's face and she's pulling Winter off of the floor with newfound ambition. "You're Noah," Reibun exclaims, holding Winter by her shoulders at arm's length.

"Um," Winter says awkwardly, glancing from Reibun to Kadia in absolute confusion. "To be honest—"

Kadia's smile falters and her hand twitches into a fist. Winter's eyes widen.

"To be honest, I'm totally Noah."


	2. Night Two (Reibun)

"You have to do something! This is VERY important!" Noah bursts in exasperation. "It's a life or death matter" She hastily explains, which may or may not be true.

Aafje frowns, her lips pursed as she is deep in thought. "Hmm…." Then she snaps, realizing a possible solution. "Earlier a young woman came here and borrowed a book similar to what you're describing, she's fairly mysterious and will likely stand out in a crowd so I think we could track her down"

"Perfect let's go!" Noah exclaims, and grabbing Aafje by the hands she drags her away.

…

She couldn't take this any longer.

As Lulu treks through Romano's market place, carrying a stack of crates, she wonders if she can just collapse right there and be done with it.

The thought is tempting, however if she collapses she'll get punished again, and no one in their right mind would help a slave.

She knows she shouldn't, but she stops to catch her breath anyway. The chains that bind her ankles and wrists are scratching at her skin still, even after all these years she hasn't quite gotten used to the feeling. The sun is hot as it bears down on her, and she feels as though she's suffocating. At least she doesn't have the chain around her neck anymore, although that'll come soon enough if she doesn't keep up her work momentum.

And the collar is just a minor punishment, she doesn't want to think of what they'll do to her if any of the crates or their contents are damaged, or worse if she tries to escape.

The last time she tried to escape she ended up waking a day and a half later covered in dry blood and slash marks, and in so much pain she couldn't move, let alone continue working. She'd blocked out everything that they did to her, but she knows she doesn't want to relive it now.

She sighs and starts walking again, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to try and calm down.

This is a big mistake, as she walks right into someone, and falls backwards. The crates fall out of her hands and smash against her legs, going flying to the ground besides her.

She shrieks and opens her eyes to see a cloaked figure standing above her.

"S..SORRY!" She exclaims and holds her scarred hands over her head to fend off any blows she might be given.

Instead the figure steps forward and offers the girl her hand.

…

Reibun frowns and her eyes dart back and forth between Kadia and the one who claims to be Noah. She has a feeling Kadia's impatience will cost them here, and she usually doesn't want to question these things but this is important, and she isn't about to disappoint Ja'far.

"You're Noah?" she asks skeptically, if this girl is Noah than either the description they were given of her is wrong, or she is a master of disguise.

"Yes?" She says confusedly. "Yes. Yes. I am totally Noah. Yeah...that's me."

Reibun sighs, and lets her hands rest on her hips. "Listen, I don't know who you are but—"

"She _told_ you she's Noah!" Kadia growls, scowling at her friend.

"Oh hush and let her speak" Reibun says, her frown growing deeper.

She wouldn't say that Kadia is the Sinbad to her Ja'far exactly, in fact when properly motivated Kadia is far more hardworking and focused than she could ever be, however right now her patience with her friend is really starting to grow thin.

"We don't have time to chat, we need to get back to Sindria." Kadia argues. "Besides, the quicker you get back to Sindria, the sooner you can get back to stalking Ja'far."

Reibun scowls. "I. Do. Not. Stalk. Him. Kadia." She mutters through clenched teeth. "Working under someone who you happen to have feelings for and stalking them are two very _different_ things."

She sighs, and continues her sentence from earlier, glaring at the girl before her. "I don't know you are, but you have two seconds to get off of this ship before I alert the authorities and have you arrested for trespassing"

This is a lie actually, as she has literally no authority here in which to do that, but she isn't sure this girl knows this, so she might as well make the idol threat anyway.

"Alright I'm not Noah!" The girl burst. "My name is Winter and I HAVE TO GET THE CONTENTS OF THIS BAG TO SINDRIA NOW!"

Reibun shrugs. This is probably a lie in itself, but she honestly doesn't care. "Alright fine, but WE are staying HERE until Noah shows up."

Kadia groans dramatically and collapses onto the deck. "If that kid doesn't show up in ten minutes or less I swear to Solomon I am going to swim back home!"

…

Lulu smiles softly and shakily accepts the girl's hand, pulling herself up slowly. "Th..thank y—"

She is cut off when the girl backhands her. "I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE TASK AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS" She scoffs.

Lulu is confused, until the girl winks under her hood. "Just trust me" she whispers. "I'm going to get you out of here"

Lulu catches on and immediately bows. "I'M SORRY!" She cries, shaking nervously, because she really is terrified.

What if this doesn't work?

She pushes those thoughts from her mind. "IT'S JUST THAT THE CRATES ARE SO HEAVY MASTER, I CAN'T CARRY THEM ALL AT ONCE"

Her new friend huffs and pulls her up by the chains on her wrists. "WHY MUST YOU BE SUCH A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SLAVE?!" She demands and strikes Lulu across the face again. "Now let's go, we have a boat to catch" she commands, dragging her away.

…

"Alright, you said she was easy to spot, so where the hell is she" Noah demands, looking around the market place with a frown.

"Wait I see her!" Aafje says, and points to a cloaked figure.

Noah takes one look and frowns. "I think she's in trouble….is she okay?"

The two of them walk closer, so they'll be in earshot, and notice the girl is holding another girl, a slave, by her chains. More importantly, a guard is bearing down on them.

"There have been reports of a missing slave belonging to a caravan with the same description of that one there." The guard says pointing to the younger girl.

"This is MY slave!" The cloaked one argues. "How dare you accuse me of stealing it!"

Before the guard can object, Noah decides to help out.

"She's right!" Noah shouts, striding over to them. "That's her slave."

"Oh yeah, definitely" Aafje chimes in. "I saw her with it last week in the library….when she checked out that book about….what was it again, Noah?"

"A book about the medicinal properties of root herbs that can be found in Sindria?" Noah offers.

Aafje nods. "Yeah that." she says. "Anyway we can both say with absolute surety that this person is telling the truth."

"Oh absolutely." Noah agrees. "I've lived here my whole life and she's had that slave for as long as I can remember. Honestly."

The guard scowls. "I'm supposed to just trust some kids?!" He scoffed. "How would you all like to get execut—"

Suddenly he falls to the ground, completely paralyzed.

The others just barely notice the slave girl tucking something back into her hair. She blinks back at them confusedly as they stare. "What?"

Before anyone can answer, they hear shouts ringing throughout the market.

"Time to go!" Noah exclaims and grabbing Aafje's hand, who grabs the cloaked figure's hand, the four of them take off running as fast as they can.

…

"THAT'S IT!" Kadia all but screams, tugging at her hair. "It's been half an hour. WE ARE SO OUT OF HERE!"

Before Reibun can object, four people scramble onto the boat, and in the distance there are shouts as they are followed by what looks like a caravan as well as several guards.

She is confused until she sees the girl in chains, then she instinctively dives for the helm.

"Alright we're out of here!" She shouts and Kadia immediately goes to lift the anchor.

Winter pushes the boat away from the shore and they are lucky enough to escape the angry mob.

Once they are a safe distance away Reibun sinks to the ground and sighs with relief. Then looking at the newcomers she sighs again. "PLEASE tell me one of you is Noah!"

Then she groans. "You know what" she says. "I don't even care."


	3. Night Three (Aafje)

**I have no idea how to write anymore and I'm sorry -Aafje**

* * *

It's silent. The boat that was meant to have three people, is now filled with seven. And the atmosphere around isn't the best either. Especially not when there's a long trip to come.

"So…" Reibun decides to talk as Reim's coast is slowly disappearing from their view. "Maybe we could do introductions? I'm Reibun and this here-" she points at Kadia, "is Kadia. We're both from Sindria and in Reim to pick up a girl named Noah."

Slowly a hand is raised into the air, followed by a short "That's me" from Noah.

"The real one?"Kadia grumbles. She doubts she'll be able to handle yet another 'fake Noah'.

"100%" Noah assures her.

Reibun's eye drifts off to the other four. Introductions are done rather quickly. It starts with a short "I'm Winter", the girl seems to avoid Kadia's glares, afraid that one wrong word will end up in a fight. Next is the cloaked figure who responds with a simple "Mariam", the one who wears chains around her limbs follows with "Lulu".

"Excuse me," Aafje speaks up after her turn for introductions. "Just where is this ship heading? I have to get back to Reim, I still have my job to do and I'd rather not get into any arguments with my supervisors."

"We're heading straight back to Sindria." Reibun says with a soft, well-meant smile.

"And not turning around either." Kadia adds. No way will she take any more delay on this trip. The time they had lost in Reim was already too much for her liking.

 _Sindria…_

Of course they had to go to one of the most isolated countries around. An island in the middle of the ocean, hundreds of kilometers away from Reim or any civilization. She'd be away too long and thus fired the moment she returns. It was a quick _'bye-bye'_ to the perfect working spot.

"My life is ruined…" Aafje sighs as she watches her reality crumble down in front of her, "Thank you, Noah."

"No problem!" Comes the enthusiastic reply, surely the previous statement went past her ears.

Yes, this was going to be a long trip.

 **…**

"Why did you save me?" Lulu asks when everything has calmed down around the ship. Lulu had dragged Mariam with her so they could talk. It wasn't every day that a slave got saved by a girl after all.

"Why wouldn't I? No one deserves to be treated this badly." Is the answer Lulu gets.

"You know you'd be killed if they found out you stole me, right?"

"It worked out fine. Don't worry about it and enjoy your freedom. As long as you don't return to Reim, I doubt anyone will find you." Mariam looks at the shackles that still bind Lulu's hands and feet and bits her lip. "We should get rid of those first. I'll see if there are any pliers around."

She stands up and returns not much later with pliers big enough to cut the chains.

"There, now sit still." She lets the chains flow through her fingers before she places them between the pliers and starts to cut them. It takes some time, but then a 'pang' sounds and the chains are cut in half.

"Thank you." Lulu mutters as she looks at the loose ends of the chains that hang down her wrists. It's so hard to understand. Surely this girl is around her own age and yet she could do things as rescuing slaves, something not even grownups would do.

"Can I ask you something? Why are you wearing that cloak? Isn't it hot in this weather." Lulu asks, tilting her head slightly.

"But it looks mysterious, right?"

 _Maybe she was just a kid like them after all._

 **…**

"Ah, I'm glad this whole thing is finally over. We have our herbalist and we're back on our way to Sindria. I needed that."Kadia sighs as she leans over the edge of the ship. The soft sea breeze flows across her face, it's a nice feeling.

"Yeah, it could've been much worse. But I can't wait until we actually set foot on land again." Reibun complains as she slumps down onto the wooden deck. Seas weren't her things and right now, she'd rather get scolded by Ja'far. Then again, anything involving Ja'far seems great to her.

 **…**

"LAND! Ah, it's great to be back in good old Sindria." Reibun exclaims as her feet touch the harbor ground.

The trip back to Sindria had gone by quickly. The seas had been calm and except for a few big trading ships, they hadn't come across anyone either. And so, the group of seven could use their time to get to know each other, which didn't go as easy as some had hoped. Many of them were distant, but as there wasn't much to do on the ship, they were forced to start talking with each other anyways.

"This is Sindria." Winter mutters as she looks around the bright town. Everywhere around them is the sound of happy chattering. People selling fish at their market stalls, young merchants trying to get the best deal for their goods and women wishing to find a new love walking around the streets.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Aafje asks. For all she knows, it could take a while until the next ship back to Reim departs.

Kadia shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know what you want to do, but Reibun and I are going back to the palace with our Noah here." She says as she grabs Noah's arm and starts to drag her along with her.

"And us four? I still don't want to be here, you know. I was happy in Reim until you guys shipped me to SINDRIA OF ALL PLACES!" Yes, it had been Aafje's dream to travel, but not like this. Not when she had her life in order back in Reim. And why even? For a book and a slave rescue mission. Was that really worth it?

"Ah, Mariam, you have Noah's book right. About Sindria's herbs? She needs it." Aafje mentions, having forgotten that was the main reason she's stuck on the island now.

"Here." From under het cloak, Mariam grabs the book and hands it over. "What do you want to do now?"

That leaves her silent. What even was there to do in Sindria. Enough probably. But there were zero ideas on where to start.

Suddenly Reibun flares up, jumping in front of the others as she grabs their hands. "Just join us to the palace, I'm sure no one will mind."


	4. Night Four (Lulu)

**Author's note for Cornelias: Thank you so much for your comments! We are very happy you like our story.**

* * *

Reibun tugs the remaining quartet of confused and nervous girls away from the docks and towards the long streets of Sindria. Kadia can be seen ahead, pulling Noah behind her and shoving people out of their way.

"So this right here is the harbor, as you can see, and we'll be be heading straight up to the palace!" Reibun says excitedly, carrying on about how much they would enjoy their stay in Sindria. "You'll love it!"

The atmosphere of the harbor was unbearably humid and walking towards the looming mountain of a city felt as if treading through warm soup.

Reibun suddenly pulls the group to a screeching halt, throwing her arm into the air. Lulu stumbles forward, nearly falling to the ground, but Mariam grabs her waist and pulls her back with a firm grip. Lulu feels her feet leave the ground, but chooses not to mention it.

"What are you doing," asks Mariam, tilting her hooded head at Reibun.

The woman looks at them over her shoulder. "Hailing a cart," She answers, as if it is obvious. "You didn't think we were going to _walk_ that distance, did you?"

"They are," Aafje says pointedly, motioning in the direction Kadia had dragged Noah in.

"Kadia is stubborn," Reibun sighs. "She doesn't really think things through when she's irritated."

...

"We've been walking for twenty minutes," says Noah, tugging at her scarf. It was starting to feel itchy in the heat. "Do you think the others got a cart? Maybe we should hitch a ride too."

"No, that'll take too much time."

"Walking all the way to the palace will take too much time."

"Who lives here? _I_ do," Kadia growls, quickening her pace. "I know what I'm doing. We spent too much time waiting for you to show up in Remano, waiting for a cart will only waste more valuable time."

Noah's eyes widen, walking faster to keep up with the woman. She opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted by yet another burst from Kadia.

"You were busy rescuing slaves, running around Reim with your buddies, and now we're running late—"

"I'll have you know I was looking for a very important book," Noah fires back. "One that was only available at the Remano— _Oh my god I never asked that girl if she had it."_

Noah begins dragging her feet on the ground in an effort to stop Kadia.

"We _have_ to go back and get that book," She whines.

"What book," Kadia snaps, whipping around to look down at Noah. "You never said anything about a book."

"A book that focuses on the medicinal properties of root herbs that can be found in Sindria," Noah recites, stomping her foot on the ground. "And frankly, you never asked."

"My job was to bring you to Sindria," Kadia's fingers curl around Noah's scarf, glaring down at the herbalist. "Not to escort you on your adventure to find a book."

Kadia's releases Noah's dark blue scarf, and she turns on her heel to begin stomping ahead. Noah scrambles through the crowd behind her, frowning.

'Why was her breath so hot,' Noah wonders, trying her best to trail behind Kadia.

...

Nearly an hour has passed by the time Reibun's group makes it to the palace. Throughout their journey to the palace, Reibun had made idle comments about how Sindria was a lively country, but the streets were never this packed, in an unsuccessful attempt to make small talk.

"I don't see Kadia or Noah," Winter comments, absent-mindedly messing with her paper bag. "Do you think they got lost?"

"Possibly," Reibun replies, raising an eyebrow at the bag. She had honestly forgotten Winter had it, and was now filled with curiosity as to what was in it. For a brief moment, she wonders if the items in the bag are really as valuable as Winter had stated before.

"Um, Miss Reibun?" Lulu chimes, cutting into Reibun's musings. Reibun flinched. She had almost forgotten that the former slave was with the group, as she was practically mute and hadn't said a word most of the trip.

"Yes?" Reibun answers, racking her head for what possibly could be a question.

"Aren't we at the doors?"

Reibun, with a surprised look on her face, realized that yes indeed they were at the large doors of the palace, and that Mariam was holding Lulu bridal style.

"Do I want to know? No, probably not." Reibun mumbles to herself as she motions for the guards to push open the door, revealing their destination.

...

"Finally!" Noah gasps as she and Kadia rounded the corner to where their five companions stood. The androgynous individual pulls at her scarf, desperately scratching the back of her neck. "It's too humid, I thought I was going to die out there!"

"It wasn't _that_ humid, you just didn't take off your stupid scarf," Kadia says as she stalks towards the group, a dark look on her face. "I got the kid. Now what?"

"Oh, Kadia. You're _finally_ here," Reibun says as she impatiently taps her foot on the ground. They had only been waiting for a few minutes, but time was precious to Reibun. "Well now we have to find Ja'far and—"

"REALLY? Now we have to find him, at this time of day?" Kadia exclaims, interrupting Reibun before she could finish. Cracking her knuckles she began pacing up and down the hallway. "We both know he could be anywhere, especially with Sin gone. Have you tried his office?"

"I was waiting for you to bring Noah to palace. There wasn't a point in bothering him yet," Reibun calmly explained. "Now I think we should split up, and we can show our new friends around the palace—"

"JA'FAR WE GOT THE HERBALIST, NOW WHERE ARE YOU?" Kadia shouts, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Kadia, yelling isn't going to help us," Reibun sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Yeah, but it makes me feel better," The girl responds with a grin as she continues her yells.

"Oh my Solomon. Kadia, please, stop."

"Why are they yelling?" Lulu whispers to Mariam in the background.

"They're Sindrians, that's what they do" Aafje says with little emotion. "Reim is a place of knowledge, Sindria is a place of celebration."

"Kadia, for the last time, yelling has not summoned Ja'far nor will it ever," Reibun scolds. "Now I think he might be—"

"Right here," A voice smoothly finishes from behind her.

Reibun screeches at full volume as she trips backwards into the voice. The owner of the voice gives a weak 'oof' and stumbles as Reibun slams into them.

"Reibun, are you ok?" The man worriedly asks, gazing at her with concern as he holds her by her arms, having caught her before she could fall to the floor.

Kadia holds up five fingers and using them to signal a count down, silently mouthing numbers with a smirk on her face. The other bystanders look on in confusion as the scene unfolds.

"What are they doing," Lulu whispers, tugging on Mariam's cloak. Mariam shrugs her shoulders. Aafje's eyebrows are raised as her eyes dart from Reibun and the stranger, and Winter is casually pulling food from her 'mysterious' paper bag. Noah's nose twitches, one of her eyebrows raised at the odd scene, and continues tugging at her scarf that had become itchy in the heat.

Kadia's hand becomes a fist as her countdown finishes, and almost simultaneously, Reibun's face turns red.

"I— I'm so sorry Ja'far," She begins stumbling over the pronunciation of words, pulling back from his hold and covering her blushing face with her hands. Her voice becomes a squeak. "So sorry."

"That's," He pauses, offering an awkward smile. "Fine? I thought you would've been back earlier."

"Slave rescue. You?"

"Revolution," Ja'far replies, his shoulders sagging. "In Balbadd, to be more specific."

"Well," Reibun says, her blush having died down. "Did you pick up any kids this time?"

"Three," He cheerfully responds. "A prince and a former slave, and a little Magi."

"I picked up five," Reibun shoots back proudly. She points to each member of the small group. "Lulu, she's the slave rescue case. Aafje, she _was_ librarian, she's still a little upset that she's not one anymore. Noah, the one with the scarf, and Winter, the one with the bag, they're strange ones. And then there's Mariam. I'm not entirely sure what Mariam's about yet, but she seems nice."

Picking up new individuals on their journeys was an old habit, but that is a story for another time.

A moment passes, and the group awkwardly stares at the smiling pair in silence. Kadia coughs, waving her arms at the newly introduced group as if to signal for Ja'far to approach them.

"So," Ja'far walks up to Winter, bowing lightly with his hands together. "You're Noah? I'm sorry our description was so wrong—"

"That's not Noah," Everyone groans as Ja'far greets Winter, slouching.

Noah waves at Ja'far from beside Aafje. "I'm Noah," She says.

"So our description was right," Ja'far mumbles, walking over to greet her. "Baggy clothes, a scarf, and short hair that makes her easily mistaken for a—"

"What should we do with the former slave," Kadia interrupts, motioning towards Lulu.

"Ah, go with Reibun and try to get her a Sindrian citizenship as soon as possible," Ja'far orders. "Reibun knows what paperwork to get, I'll be there in a minute."

Reibun waves for Lulu to follow them, and Lulu pulls Mariam along with her.

"Kadia, I need you to take Noah to the Black Libra tower, Yamraiha will show her the workplace we set up," Ja'far explains. "The rest of you need to follow me to the Green Sagittarius tower."

They begin to part ways, but Noah suddenly turns on her heel. "The one with the cloak! She's got the book about the medicinal properties of—"

"— root herbs in Sindria," Aafje finishes, holding up a rather large book Noah had failed to notice.

The younger girl dashes forward, taking the book. "Thank you," She whispers, holding the book close to her torso before Kadia grabs hold of her scarf and begins pulling her in the direction of the Black Libra tower.


	5. Night Five (Mimi)

As Reibun lead the way towards Ja'far's office, the former slave continued to tug on the cloak of the slightly taller female. Mariam noticed and looked at her with worry and curiosity.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked, only loud enough for the shorter female to hear.

"Well, my legs aren't used to the blood flowing easily in them," She said, pink dusting her cheeks.

Mariam smiled in understanding and swept her off of her feet, beginning to carefully carry her bridal style. She must admit, those marks looked a lot like the pain she'd been through in training, which was torture.

Lulu notices the smile fading from Mariam's shadowed, yet pale face.

Lulu doesn't question it, only hugging Mariam closer, making her eyes widen for a mere second. Mariam relaxes and gives a soft smile from under the hood. Lulu smiles back and leans further into Mariam.

"We have to stop by the Green Sagittarius tower first," Reibun calls out over her shoulder.

...

Reibun, Mariam, and Lulu meet up with Ja'far and the rest of the group in the hallway. Ja'far chooses not to acknowledge Lulu being carried by a blushing, hooded mess. Winter giggles, watching as the short girl carries the former slave.

Ja'far believed he had the perfect idea as to what was going on. He looked over at Reibun, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are those two in a relationship?" He asked, making her look back at them and smile.

"No, but if they keep it up they will be," She replied.

...

Noah and Kadia continued to walk towards the Black Libra tower until a loud bang was heard.

"My husband is back," Kadia said sarcastically, but to her luck only Noah was there. Unfamiliar with her sense of humor, Noah raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean the king is back!" Kadia explained quickly.

"I'm guessing you like Sinbad?"

"You stay here and don't move," Kadia snapped, running off in the direction they had came.

Noah shrugged, sitting on the floor of the hallway, and opened the book that was finally within her possession.

...

The girls were escorted to Reibun's bedroom.

Mariam was carefully massaging Lulu's chain marks. While Aafje and Winter watched in awe.

...

King Sinbad was welcomed by everyone, from Generals to Sindrians. He always felt that they were his family.

...

Noah, Mariam, Lulu, Winter, and Aafje arrived at where 'the hunt' was held.

Aladdin didn't make a good first impression by jumping on Mariam and promptly shoving his face in her chest, though his excuse was that she was wearing something so tight. He was lucky she gently pushed him off of her, rather than lashing out violently.

An eruption of squeals and cheers filled the air.

"The King and his eight Generals!"


	6. Night Six (Kadia)

Reibun giggles seeing Kadia jump up and down as the king and his generals appeared. "It's happening!" The half dragon shouts, complete excitement flowing through her veins.

"What's happening?" Alibaba asks, confused as the giant sea creature was destroying everything. Kadia quickly whipped to face the ex-prince.

"The world's best thing ever. MAHRAJAN!" She yells and continued yelling through the whole kill as Sharrkan guttered the large fish. Those new to the kingdom could only watch in awe as Sharrkan served the beast up and lands perfectly.

"Share it equally!" Says the general.

"HE SERVED IT UP!" Winter shouted in complete shock.

"Yup, we do it for entertainment and it good business for us." Reibun answers, slightly bowing when the king approached.

"These will be your mentors." Sinbad started saying and introduced Alibaba and Aladdin's instructors. Mariam sweat dropped seeing the magi, jump onto the magician's boobs and gets scolded by steam. Noah looked at everyone like they were idiots, holding her book like her life depended on it.

"Sinbad!" Kadia shouts, running over to her king with a completely pleased look, ignoring the fight between the magician and swordsman.

"Kadia." The king says, waiting for her to continue.

"Do you know what tonight is!" Kadia grin only grow as Sinbad chuckled.

"Only your most favorite thing."

"MAHARAJA IS HAPPENING! I CAN DRINK ALL I WANT AND JA'FAR CAN'T SAY SHIT!" The half dragon sing-songs loudly, bouncing up and down again.

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Aafje mutters, seeing Reibun and Kadia's outfits that were quite revealing. Kadia completely ignores everything, running towards the dragon general. Reibun goes into explaining what tonight was.

"I really hope those two don't get too drunk." Ja'far sighs, remembering the last incident when most of the generals and king got drunk. Reibun laughs quietly though it did cause alot of paper work for them.

"Are you alright? You seem kinda out of it Ja'far?" Reibun asks, seeing a slight dust of pink on his cheeks.

"Reibun, we've known each other for the longest time since the trading company. I don't know how to say this but, I want to ask your hand in marriage." The adviser says, pulling a ring out of his pocket.

All the other generals and king watched in shock, waiting for Reibun's answer. They weren't expecting her to scream "hell yes" and pull her significant other in a kiss. Sinbad proposed for toast but Reibun rejected, grabbing a bottle of wine and drinking it down with Pisti and Sharrkan cheering her on.

"You know she doesn't handle alcohol well?" Kadia asks, taking a big swing of her wine.

"Let her have her moment." Drakon replies as he was sitting next to the half dragon.

Lulu and Mariam walked around together, looking at everything in amazement, who would have thought such a country could be so lively. Winter and Noah ate their food while Noah was reading her book. She couldn't help but keep glancing up at the magician, Noah wouldn't lie Yamuraiha was really pretty.

Aafje hated everything going on around her. She was forced to come here and didn't ever want to. Sindria was too loud for her liking and now she had to sit next these generals for gods know why.

"You don't need to act like that." Pisti says noticing Aafje unhappy face. "The least you could do is try to enjoy yourself." The little blonde pushed a cup towards her with glittering eyes.

"I never wanted to be here." Aafje growled, taking the cup and drinking it down, totally ignoring it was wine.

* * *

Kadia wasn't too pleased with the situation before her as women surround her king. "That man whore." She whispers only for Drakon to hear. He felt sorry for the half-dragon as she did alot of the king's work. Not even a drunk Reibun was pleasing her mood anymore. "I just had to be an idiot and fall for that womanizer didn't I?"

"You're over worrying about these things I thought this was one of your beloved nights?" Drakon says, seeing his friend hit her head on the table.

"Drakon. Why couldn't I have married you?"

"You flatter me."

Lulu and Mariam came back to the group wearing flower crowns. "Welcome back." Winter says as Noah gives a grunt.

"Why do Reibun and Aafje look drunk?" Lulu asks, quietly.

"They drank too much and it looks like Reibun is getting married." Noah replies, turning a page in her book. "Hey look the pervert magi, the ex-prince and the hot female fanalis have returned."

"Well since everyone is here. I would like to introduce you to the eight generals and Sindria's guardian." Sinbad says causing them all to look at him.

"Go die, you stupid king" Kaida says, trying to stop Reibun from drinking another wine bottle. "Spartos can you please watch over Aafje before she gets anymore drunk and tries to kill us."

"Ohhhh, she's pissed!" Pisti shouts, going over to cuddle with Lulu as the general found her just to be adorable.

* * *

The generals, A drunk Reibun and a slightly annoyed Kaida stood behind the king as the others stood in front.

"You all already know Ja'far, who use to be an ex-assassin but now is an adviser. His now future wife Reibun who helps around with paperwork and helping Ja'far with his job, she tends to act like everyone's mother when she isn't drunk." Sinbad started.

"Why are we here again?" Winter whispers causing Noah to shrug as she barely paid attention as thing went by pretty quickly.

"That's the last of the generals then we have our lovely guardian." The king gestured to the half dragon. "Usually Kadia is kind and happy until someone pisses her off. Many people would refer to her as the guardian of Sindria since she has three Djinns of her own and takes care of any quickly forming problem."

Noah let out a groan, leaving the whole introduction thing as Spartos had to stop Aafje from getting another bottle of wine. Some of these people were just idiots.

* * *

Extra:

"Do you still have no attention in taking on a wife?" Drakon asks.

"That's right, Sinbad. Kids are great! You should make a ton of your own, too!" Hinahoho adds. They all heard a gagging sound from Kadia.

"Hina, kids are nasty creatures. Why in the hell would Sin wanna have those when he can't take care of his paperwork." Kadia shouts.

"I like how you just shoot the topic down really fast." Noah says, trying not to laugh. Yup they were all idiots.


	7. Night Seven (Winter)

The after receiving an answer from Noah, the darker skinned female sighed, reflecting on the circumstances.

The night was still young, music blaring as bodies twisted and turned in happy symphony. It had been a while since Winter had come to enjoy such a tremendous celebration, having spent such a long time away from her home country. A smile danced upon her lips, enticing her to join in on the fun as she strayed away from her companions with a glass in her hand.

Her sudden absence had rose suspicion within Noah, but it was soon waved off as they were whisked off into a conversation with a blonde male who had randomly shown up to greet them with Aladdin at his side. "Hey! Have you seen our friend?" He asked, a goofy grin upon his face.

Noah rose a brow, confusion setting in at the two as she opened her mouth to speak. The words were left to the win as the blonde took her wrist and pulled them away from the generals and towards some dancers.

As she was pulled away, Aafje was currently trying to pry a bottle of wine from Spartos, annoyed at this situation. She had lost her job, the peace and quiet and was now here in this loud country and he was trying to take away her alcohol? It was clear that she was inebriated, by the way that she was pushing against the redhead in anger. It was a funny sit, causing some of the generals to laugh in glee.

But the life of the party was currently Reibun, who was yelling at almost every one that came up to her that she was engaged. She was happy, it showed on her face and Ja'far seemed worried as she began to stray from his side and down into the crowds of people celebrating.

"W-Wait!" He called, rushing to catch up to her. If he didn't catch her then there was a chance something could go horribly wrong and he didn't want her to have awful regrets in the morning. She definitely needed some water.

Sinbad let out a hearty laugh, the women surrounding him giggling. "There's never a dull moment here, see?" He winked before golden brown eyes caught sight of Kadia, mischief highlighting his face. "You want to join me on my lap?"

Kadia scoffed,"Who do you think I am? Your concubine?"

Sinbad opened his mouth to think of a witty response, but ended up chuckling. "Do you want to be?"

Before the half Dragon had a chance to answer, Lulu squealed. "P-P-Pisti! I am not c-cute!"

If one would look over, they would see the blonde shamelessly flirting with the former slave. "But you are! Right Mimi?"

Upon hearing her nickname, the strong girl blinked and smiled. "Of course." Which didn't help the redness on Lulu's cheeks. At all.

Unbenknowst to the lively group, Noah was being captivated by a beautiful woman. Red hair and moves like a goddess. Her body twisted and turned, curves being high lighting by the revealing outfit. It was beautiful, entrancing.

"Morgiana is beautiful right?" Alibaba suddenly asked Noah, a smile on his cheeks.

The androgynous person soon nodded, heart beating fast within their chest. "Beatiful doesn't even begin to describe her." He muttered.

Morgiana wasn't the only one dancing, Winter was as well, to the beat of her own song. She was currently away from most of the party, enjoying herself as she made this night a new memory and ignored her worries.


	8. Night Eight (Noah)

Mahrajan ends with sadness, as well as hangovers, and before they know it, three days have passed.

* * *

"So, when should we start planning the wedding?"

Ja'far stops organizing papers, looking back at his fiancée. "Soon," He answers, though his tone is unsure. He swipes a small of papers off of the desk, turning on his heel to leave.

Reibun's eyebrows crease, and she grabs hold of his wrist, nearly causing him to drop the documents he had picked up. "Ja'far," Reibun's voice is soft-spoken as she offers the white-haired General a smile. "We don't have to rush the wedding, especially since we're both so busy."

"We don't?"

"No," Reibun releases his wrist, looking down at her hands. She fiddles with the ring on her finger. "I'll hold onto this, and you tell me when, and I'll come running."

Ja'far watches as Reibun wipes at her cheek. "If it's for _you_ ," Reibun's voice breaks. "I'll wait for a thousand years if it's for _you_ , Ja'far. Ever since we were kids, I've been waiting and— and I can wait a little longer—"

Ja'far leans over and reaches with both hands for the sides of her face. Her cheeks are flushed and warm and wet with tears as he kisses her. Reibun is embarrassed and can't imagine how _gross_ she must look in his eyes as she's crying, but she doesn't pull away.

This kiss, this moment, it's theirs.

* * *

"So, how's the wedding coming," Aafje asks awkwardly at the large dinner table. She's seated between Spartos and Winter.

Reibun and Ja'far both blush, looking down at their food. "We've decided to put it on hold until there's time to make proper arrangements," Ja'far states, reaching for Reibun's hand under the table.

Yamraiha grins at the couple before looking across the large table in Noah's direction. "How's the research going, Noah?"

"It's absolute hell," She replies bluntly, leaning back in her chair and nearly bumping Aladdin, who was seated next to her. Her short hair is styled in a messy heap upon her head, and she looks as if she hasn't slept properly since arriving. " _But_ this island has great herbs, and the library has a ton of information on where to find the herbs— I'm considering writing a short volume on how to use them, and putting it in the library for future reference. It's strange that a book from Remano has more information about the plants on this island than—"

"Well how was Rakushou," Kadia says rather loudly, cutting off the rambling herbalist. She hadn't been able to talk to Sinbad about his journey, given how quickly things seemed to be unfolding since their return. "Anything interesting happen, Sinbad?"

"Nothing other than negotiations."

"And how did those go," Reibun inquires.

"A lot better than I thought they would."

Kadia cocks an eyebrow, opening her mouth to ask what he meant by that, but a sudden burst of movement at the end of the table catches her off-guard.

"Alibaba's training is going _great,"_ Sharrkan boasts loudly, throwing an arm around the boy's shoulders. "He's destined for greatness with my teaching!"

"We haven't even started yet," Alibaba mumbles.

Yamraiha is standing up a moment later, loudly declaring that Aladdin's training was going _far_ better.

Kadia sighs, and she makes a mental note to mention it again later, but she forgets about it by the end of the meal.

* * *

A week passes, and the sun beats down on the trio in the orchards.

Lulu sits beneath the shade of a large papagoreya tree, wiping sweat from her brow. Mariam peers over the shoulder of the herbalist, watching as she attempts to pull a large plant out of the ground.

"This shovel is useless," Noah says to herself, harshly yanking on her scarf as it grows more bothersome in the heat. She's covered in dirt, her right cheek smudged with soil. Her hands are red and starting to hurt. "This is pointless— Hey, Lulu!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you go to the palace and get a bigger shovel," Noah calls out from across the orchard, dabbing sweat away from her face. "And get some water while you're at it, you look like you're going to have a heatstroke—"

A popping noise fills the air, and Noah whips back around to find Mariam holding a root nearly half her size over her head.

"I got it," She says, letting it drop in front of Noah with a thump.

"You're strong," Noah comments, looking up at Mariam in awe. "You should take off that cloak, or _you're_ gonna have a heatstroke."

Noah begins dusting off the large root herb. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty weak," She carries on. "I can't carry you _and_ Lulu back to the palace if you fall out. I'd surprise myself if I could even carry _one_ of you."

Mariam nods in understanding, watching Noah drag the root toward the small wheelbarrow she'd been provided with for her research.

"By the way, 'Mariam and Lulu' doesn't have a nice ring to it," Noah tosses the root into the wheelbarrow, running a hand through her hair. "Do you have a nickname?"

"Nickname?"

"Like, another title," Noah begins pushing the wheelbarrow. "Another name."

"Some people have called me a witch."

"No, no," Noah laughs. "A nickname is something cute, or something really dumb, that a friend gives you. Mariam… Like Mari, or Mimi, or Mar, or—"

Noah carries on listing off possible nicknames as her companions follow behind her. While Lulu's citizenship was being finalized, she and Mariam had offered to assist the herbalist in the Orchards for the day.

"I like Mimi," Lulu comments.

Mariam looks over at the girl. "What?"

"I like the nickname Mimi," She rephrases. If her face wasn't already red from being out in the sun, Lulu's blush would be painfully obvious. "I think it's cute."

"Oh," Mariam pulls the hood of her cloak down even more in embarrassment. She'd yet to remove it, and she was sure they were all impatiently waiting to see her face. "Okay. Mimi is good. Mimi is nice."

Lulu grins, and Mariam's hood grows unbearably hot due to her blush.

They both block out Noah's rambling, who is still firing off nicknames as they head back to the palace.

* * *

The sound of papagoras wake her first, loud and brassy overhead.

Winter winks her eyes open, one at a time. There's a moment of confusion as she takes in the giant mural behind her.

"Where the hell am I," Winter questions out loud.

She drags her fingers through her dark hair, attempting to tame the frizzy bedhead that's sure to have found her overnight. She pulls out a few leaves. There's a pulsing in her brain, a subtle soreness in her joints.

She was still surprised she'd gotten back to Sindria so easily.

Winter's eyes widen at the vial next to her, a few droplets of purple liquid still pooling at the bottom. "How hammered did I get," Winter laughs. "Am I even near the palace?"

She pulls herself up, her knees wobbly, and makes her way to the front of the building.

It's a church.

Winter quickly makes the decision to drop the vial in the grass; she's not sure if it's alcoholic but she's not taking any chances when it comes to a Sindrian church.

It takes a few minutes, but when she finally finds a mirror, she can't stop laughing at her reflection.

Her eyes are bloodshot and several locks of her hair have turned purple overnight, and there's still quite a few leaves tangled in her hair.

"Aah, that's right," Winter mumbles. "Pisti gave me something she took from Yamraiha."

" _This is supposed to make things change colors," Pisti tells Winter, holding out a vial full of purple liquid. "Yam said it's not really finished yet, because it still has an intoxicating effect. She isn't really sure why she made it."_

Winter sighs, sliding down to the floor of the church's bathroom.

 _Winter walks down the dark streets of Sindria, heading towards a set of houses on the west side of the island. 'This is stupid,' She thinks, stopping in the middle of the street. She turns on her heel. 'There's no way they waited for me. I'm the disappointment. I'm not good enough for them.'_

 _She takes the vial out of her pocket, remembering Pisti's mention of it having an intoxicating effect._

" _To hell with it," Winter says, popping the top off of the vial._

Winter tilts her head to the side, laughing. After days of being back home, she's finally mustered the courage to attempt returning to her estranged family. She finally falls silent, looking down at her hands.

"What if it had turned my _skin_ purple," She questions out loud to herself, but this time she receives an answer unlike outside.

"Miss," asks the priest, looking at her with wide eyes. "Are you drunk? In this holy place?"

* * *

"So," Aafje says, turning the fruit over in her hand. "Are Kadia and the king… You know, _together?"_

"Of course," Pisti chirps, smiling.

"Not exclusively," Spartos explains with a light blush. "They've gotten together a few times in the past but nothing is official."

Aafje nods in understanding, turning away to hide her own blush. ' _He's from Sasan, he's a knight, he's handsome,'_ Aafje shakes her head, looking around the market.

"Do you like Sindria so far," Pisti cheerfully asks, grabbing Aafje's hand to pull her attention back to the two Generals. "I heard you lost your dream job and had your life ruined in one go."

Aafje's body seems to deflate and she frowns. She wanted to forget the entire ordeal, but it was difficult when she was in an entirely different, quickly-changing country.

"Where did you hear that, Pisti?"

"From him," She points at Spartos, who immediately blushes.

"Where did _you_ hear that?"

"Well," Spartos begins awkwardly. "I—"

"You poured out all of your life's troubles to him when you were drunk at Mahrajan," Pisti cuts in with a laugh. She fails to notice the blush spreading over both Spartos and Aafje's faces. "And you called him cute!"

Spartos puts a hand over Pisti's mouth, but it only makes the small girl laugh, and the damage to Aafje's pride has already been done.

* * *

Noah's hands skim across the leather-bound books of the Sindrian library, her eyes full of awe and inspiration.

Aladdin blankly stares at her shirt as she leans over to pull a book from the bottom shelf.

"Can I ask you a question," Aladdin mumbles. Yamraiha was working on a project of her own, and Noah had offered to take Aladdin with them to the library. Lulu sat beside Mimi on the floor, listening attentively as Mimi taught her the written alphabet.

"What is it Aladdin," Noah plops down on the floor, flipping open an old book full of faded ink.

"Are you a girl or a boy?"

"I don't care."

"You sound like a girl," Aladdin says. "But you look kinda like a boy—"

"You shouldn't distinguish gender by the way someone looks or sounds. You kind of look like a little girl to me, Aladdin," Noah says pointedly, thumbing through the book. "And on another note, you need to stop groping people when you meet them. Mimi still crosses her arms over her chest when you're around. She doesn't trust you all that much."

Aladdin's face falls as he whips around, a look of sincere apology taking over his features. "I'm sorry—"

Everything stops as Aladdin's hand roughly shoves back the hood of Mimi's cloak.

Aladdin promptly forgets his half-hearted apology, Noah pauses while turning to the next page of the book, and Lulu's eyes widen in shock.

"Woah," Lulu says, leaning forward until her face was mere inches from Mimi's face.

Mimi's face is pale and young, her brown eyes wide and her expression one of bewilderment. Her hair is dark and long, and a good bit of it is still tucked inside of the cloak.

"I thought Morgiana was the only cute girl with super strength," Noah comments, raising an eyebrow. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I— I'm not cute," Mimi stutters, the beginnings of a blush appearing on her face.

"You have little fangs," Lulu exclaims, grabbing Mimi's face with both hands. Lulu tilts her companion's head in all directions in newfound curiosity. "You're so pretty!"

Noah and Aladdin watch as the pair interacts, Mimi practically melting against the bookshelf in embarrassment and Lulu eagerly moving her hair away from her face to get a better look at it.

"You four," Reibun comes running around the bookshelf, her hair disheveled and her face flushed. "We need you outside immediately."

They all stare at her blankly, Lulu awkwardly pausing with a hand on Lulu's cheek. Her face was close enough to Mimi's that she'd place a kiss on her forehead if she leaned forward.

Reibun's eyes widen. "Oh! Mariam, you're adorable!"

Mimi's blush grows darker.

* * *

"Sin, you said the negotiations went well," Kadia gripes, stomping behind the king.

"They did," He replies.

"Then why are there ships from Kou's military in the harbor," She snaps, waving her hand at the large number of ships.

"That's a lot of ships," Winter says, eyebrows raised. She'd run into the group on the way to the harbor and joined them. Winter glanced over at Alibaba; they'd all been informed of what had happened in Balbadd. The former prince would, hopefully, not cause a ruckus.

A young man exits one of the larger ships.

"That scar looks like it hurts," Lulu whispers, poking her cheek and cringing at the thought.

"I could give him a really good salve for that," Noah whispers back, picking at her scarf.

"That's a prince," Reibun snaps, trying to keep her voice a whisper.

"I am Hakuryuu Ren, fourth prince of the Kou Empire," The prince says, politely greeting Sinbad. He looks well-mannered and stiff, despite being so young.

"His majesty told me about you," Sinbad says. "Welcome!"

"I wanted to meet you regardless of my his majesty's orders."

"I'm honored. You can tell me about it later," Sinbad says, offering the prince a smile. "And who is this with you?"

Everyone's attention is draw to the red-headed girl several feet behind Hakuryuu.

Ja'far flinches and Reibun steps back a little in surprise. "Who's—"

"That's the princess I told you about," Ja'far hastily explains. "That's princess Kougyoku Ren!"

"Huh," Pisti looks the girl over from afar. "That's the girl that likes Sinbad?"

"She's cute," Noah squeals, shifting nervously.

"What is with you and red-headed girls," Aafje asks, watching as Noah fumbles with her scarf, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"I'll have you know that it's not limited to red-heads," Noah says in a whisper before looking pointedly in the direction of Spartos. "And I could ask you the same thing about red-headed men."

Aafje visibly tenses, hitting the shorter girl's upper arm and bringing her free hand to her face in an attempt to hide her darkening blush.

"She came here for Sinbad," Pisti gasps in awe, clutching her heart. "Oh, but that won't work out with Kadia—"

"He must have done something when he was there," Ja'far gasps, a look of horror crossing over his face. Reibun attempts to calm him down, but he's already on the verge of hyperventilating.

Kougyoku smiles as she greets Sinbad. "It's a pleasure to meet you again!"

Winter holds onto Noah's shoulders as the herbalist grows weak at the knees.

"For me as well," Sinbad cheerfully replies.

"This is weird," Kadia says with a raised eyebrow. "They're acting normal."

"This is good," Ja'far sighs in relief. "This means he didn't do anything wrong."

"I haven't seen you since Balbadd. We didn't meet even once while I was in the Kou Empire," Sinbad continues with a large smile. Kougyoku tenses and her eyes narrow. "It's good to see you!"

"We didn't meet," Kougyoku shouts, pulling out a hidden sword and promptly slashing at the king. "Even _once?!"_

The gathered 'crowd' of people gasps.

"Damn you, Sinbad! If you had apologized, I would have swallowed my tears for my country's sake," The princess yells. "But now I'll never forgive you!"

Sinbad has backed up to stand in front of the stunned crowd.

"Duel me, Sinbad," She yells. "Shaming a maiden cries out for _death!"_

"You _shamed_ her," The crowd shouts.

"What—," Ja'far shrieks, grabbing hold of Sinbad's clothing and violently shaking him. "Did you do?!"

"I don't know," The king responds, staring down at the angry advisor.

"Princess Kougyoku, what did he do?!"

The girl begins to blush, tears welling up in her eyes before a pair of guards block her from the view of the crowd.

A man, presumably a servant of the princess, steps forward and begins to explain.

* * *

"Oh, so the negotiations went _really well,"_ Kadia laughs, clutching her sides. "Huh, Sin? They must have gone _really_ well!"

"When I was in the Kou Empire," Sinbad begins, glaring at Kadia's laughing figure. "I never saw her during my time there… And I drank a little at the farewell banquet, but I wasn't drunk—" He looks over at Spartos and Sharrkan for validation.

"Yeah, he wasn't drunk at all," Sharrkan confirms, nodding along with Spartos. "He wasn't even tipsy when we took him to his room."

"And then I fell asleep. Nothing happened with the princess," finishes Sinbad.

"Then why was I in your room the next morning," Kougyoku yelps.

"I don't remember that…"

"And why were you naked?! Do you undress in your sleep or—"

"Yes," Sinbad answers. "All the time!"

Ja'far waves his arms in exasperation and Kadia bursts into another fit of laughter.

"Be serious! And quit playing innocent," Kougyoku shouts, her metal vessel having turned into a large sword due to her Djinn weapon equip. "Now you're gonna hear _my_ story!"


	9. Night Nine (Reibun)

"Now you're gonna hear _my_ story!"

The group stands transfixed on the princess, who insisted on telling her side of the story. Meanwhile Ja'far is unsuccessfully trying to brace himself for the worst, and Reibun rushes to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him.

Kadia stops laughing long enough to listen, and then everyone is still, waiting for the princess to explain.

"That night, I stayed in the corner of the room, at the banquet. But the festivities were already over before I ever got the chance to speak with you." She says with a slight pout.

"And after that...I was assaulted by some unknown person and lost consciousness! The next thing I knew, I was waking up the next morning is Lord Sinbad's room!"

Ja'far frowns and sighs in exasperation. "What does this mean?"

"IT MEANS THIS IS LIKELY WHAT HAPPENED!" The princess' attendant screeches, stepping forward and pointing at Sinbad. "In order to satiate his own twisted desire, he knocked the princess unconscious, and then went about committing the deed!"

This said, Kougyoku squeaks, and the generals start muttering amongst themselves about their king's alleged crimes.

"Curse you for defiling the body of a Kou empire Princess!" Kougyoku shouts, holding up her sword once again and pointing it up at him. "Duel with me right now! Refuse and I will kill you! Then too shall die!" She sobs, and her attendant rushes to comfort her in the face of such a scandal.

Sinbad clutches his head and closes his eyes a moment to think, meanwhile Ja'far breaks from Reibun's grasp and starts to scold him.

"A lewd act by Sindria's king! Then a princess' suicide! Leading to war with the Kou Empire!" Ja'far shouts and Sinbad's eyes bulge.

He whirls around to face the others and cries out in frustration. "You guys! Have faith in your king won't you?! For crying out-loud do you really believe that I'd get drunk enough to act so disgracefully in the middle of a diplomatic mission?!"

The generals are silent a moment before Ja'far speaks up. "I do." He says with a frown. "When it comes to your drinking habits I don't trust you."

Reibun comes to her fiance's aid. "If I recall correctly, you did just that when we first entered Artemyra too."

"It's always the same," Masrur mutters indignantly.

"Sorry babe, they're right, I can't help you here," Kadia chirps, clearly enjoying her king's suffering. Not that she isn't worried though; this isn't something to take lightly, as Sindria would likely be destroyed if the Kou empire were to attack them over this.

"We've had an endless stream of complaints from women you've propositioned." Spartos says disgustedly.

"The other day I saw you hitting on an old lady!" Pisti chirps, causing Kadia to snort.

"Although we did take preemptive measures," Hinahoho explains.

Reibun groans at the memory. "Don't remind me."

"Actually, he even hit on me once." Yamuraiha says bitterly.

Noah and Sharrkan's eyes both bulge. "What did you say?!" They burst at the same time.

"Umm….uh...actually," Everyone directs their attention to a timid looking Lulu. "He sort of got a bit handsy with me back during the Maharajan festival."

"What?!" Mariam snaps angrily.

Reibun whirls around and takes holds the younger girls face gently, examining her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Lulu averts her gaze nervously. "Well I mean it's not that big of a deal...He didn't do anything that bad he just….I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Mariam assures her, resting a loving hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile Reibun returns to Ja'far and faces her king with a scowl.

Sinbad scowls back at them in frustration. "All of you…" he whispers. "Each one of you...you're all my vassals. We shared great adventures, built up a bond of trust… and yet… just look at you now."

He frowns looking to the male Fanalis. "Masrur, you have that same hopeless look in your eyes from your days as a gladiator." He says grimly.

Then he looks to his advisor. "And Ja'far, you're looking at me with the eyes of the Assassin you once were."

Then he gazes over at Ja'far's assistant. "Reibun… even you are gazing at me with the same animosity you had for the people of Reim. Do the promises you made to create and protect this country mean nothing to you anymore?"

His eyes fill with tears as he gazes at all his generals and friends, a look of betrayal and horror etched upon his face. "How can this be?" He asks darkly. "Was the trust between us nothing but a lie?!"

"We don't want to hear any of your drunken ramblings!" Ja'far shouts, he and the other generals pointing at Sinbad angrily.

"Although normally I think he's a really good king!" Pisti chirps, trying to smooth things over even just a little bit.

Suddenly, the attendant from earlier speaks up. "To take responsibility, there's no other choice but to marry the princess!"

Sinbad gasps and whirls around to face him. "Marry her?!"

Kadia smiles bitterly. "Oh there you go Rei, you can have a double wedding." she says sarcastically.

Reibun scowls. "No. Just no."

Their banter goes ignored, the princess is still sobbing her eyes out, and her attendant is ignoring her in order to converse with Sinbad.

"Yes. Of course! If you'd been her husband, the princess' honor would have remained completely unscathed." He explains. "I'm quite certain that our emperor would be willing to offer her to such a man as you."

Sinbad's brows furrow in frustration. "NOW HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" he shouts angrily. "WHO ARE YOU TO—"

Ja'far interrupts him. "It can't be helped." He says, repressing a sigh.

"He's marrying into the Kou empire…" Yamuraiha whispers nervously.

"Oh really?!" Kadia hisses back sarcastically. "I thought he was marrying into the magical rainbow kingdom!"

Reibun shushes her, and receives a scowl from the older girl.

Ja'far stares ahead at the scene playing out before him grimly a moment before answering her. "Between goodwill or war, he doesn't have much of a choice here."

Sinbad's eyes dart back and forth between the princess and his generals nervously.

"There's no way around it," Hinahoho mutters.

"To share the fate of a disgraced master…" Drakkon trails off.

"Is a vassals job after all," Masrur finishes bitterly.

"King Sinbad!" Ja'far shouts, stepping forward with the other generals at his heels. "Decision please."

Sinbad groans, and throwing his head back, he lets out a scream. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He shouts and turns to his magician.

"YAMURAIHA! I WANT YOU TO USE YOUR POWER AND PROVE THAT I'M INNOCENT!"

"She can do that?" Lulu asks curiously.

Mariam shrugs. "I guess so"

"It's a type of water magic," Aafje explains. "I read about it once."

Yamuraiha just frowns. "Are you sure you want me to do that?" she asks. "After all I can only show what really happened between the two of you."

"That's fine with me!" Sinbad says determinedly.

Yamuraiha nods and beckons the princess over to them, meanwhile her attendant shouts an objection.

"What's his problem?" Winter mutters, this guys is really starting to get on all of their nerves.

"It's likely a power struggle of some kind," Reibun whispers in reply.

Mariam nods. "It appears, there is something that he doesn't want us to see."

They stop talking when Yamuraiha calls out her spell and summons two figures made of water, one of Sinbad and one of Princess Kougyoku.

"What is this?!" Alibaba asks.

Yamuraiha beams. "I'm having the Rukh show us exactly what happened, step by step… and you cannot lie to this particular magic."

The scene now playing before them is what captures everyone's attention. The princess is walking through the hall, meanwhile Sinbad is very clearly asleep in bed. Suddenly, the princess falls over and begins to float.

"She floats?!" Aladdin exclaims confusedly.

"It means that someone is carrying her." Yamuraiha explains, still watching the water figures. "And now it looks like she's being placed next to king Sinbad."

Aladdin looks back up at his instructor innocently. "So I guess he didn't do anything after all huh?" He says.

The generals gasp nervously.

"It's not over yet," Yamuraiha says with a disapproving frown.

"Somebody carried her for him!" Sharrkan exclaims.

Suddenly Ja'far dives forward and covers Aladdin's eyes. "Children shouldn't watch such things!"

Masrur then covers Morgiana's eyes, and Reibun quickly does the same for Lulu.

Lulu trashes a bit and leans her head back in an attempt to look at the older girl. "Umm...you know I'm not that innocent right?"

Reibun shakes her head. "Shush, you don't need to watch this."

"But… we have a duty to see this through to the end," Spartos says disgustedly.

Meanwhile, the remaining generals perk up, and Drakon grins.

Kadia rolls her eyes. "Oh don't even PRETEND you aren't enjoying this," She huffs grumpily.

However, as the scene before them plays out, and even when Yamuraiha fast forwards through the whole thing, nothing noteworthy happens.

Sinbad is innocent after all, surprisingly.

A lot happens after that. Sinbad manages to save face, and the princess apologizes, making everyone but a select few sorry for her. The princess' attendant however, continues to push the issue. Then, Reibun and Mariam's suspicions are proved right when it is revealed that said attendant was the one to blame for all of this.

When Ja'far orders the man and his vassals are taken into custody, the man draws his weapon and is going to try and fight, however Prince Hakuryuu chops the sword out of his hands.

"I think we've had enough of this," Hakuryuu says boldly.

Everyone then nods and sighs in relief of the fact that the excitement is over.

"King Sinbad, this uproar was caused by the immorality of my countryman," Hakuryuu continues and then bows respectfully. "My country also has clairvoyance magic, and it confirmed your findings were correct. Am I wrong Ka Koubun?"

The attendant averts his gaze in fear before sighing. "No."

The prince continues to apologize, and then Ka Koubun has a tantrum, gaining the Princess' forgiveness then.

Reibun averts her gaze and groans. "How dispicable… manipulating a child like that."

Lulu frowns. "She doesn't look like a child to me…"

"Rei thinks everyone is a child," Kadia says softly.

Reibun shakes her head. "No, I mean, he has likely been doing this since the princess was at a very young age… I've seen this kinda thing happen before."

Ja'far stares at Ka Koubun murderously for a moment, and then making sure no one will see him, he walks over to the man and spits in his face.

Reibun smiles softly and pretends not to see, as do any of the other generals who saw what happened. More so than anything, they are all too relieved that everything is over to try and take issue with anything Ja'far did. Not only that, but no one could argue that he didn't deserve it anyway.

…

Winter stares at Prince Hakuryuu as he strides away with king Sinbad and the princess.

"That's it…" She mutters. "I want him… enough to do something about it."

She starts to walk away but Reibun grabs the back of her shirt and drags her back. "Sorry hun, that's not happening."

Winter scowls and whirls towards Reibun. "Why not?!" she demands. "You think I'm not good enough for a prince?!"

Reibun shakes her head. "Not at all… however, there is a time and a place for everything. Because he is a prince, you need to be very formal around him at first, and only address him when it is appropriate to do so."

Winter sighs. "Alright fine…. but I'll charm him, you'll see."

Reibun smiles. "Besides, I wanted to speak with you… you are originally from Sindria are you not?"

Winter nods, a frown finding its way onto her face. "Yeah that's right…"

"Why did you leave?" Reibun asks softly.

Winter sighs. "Because my family sucks! And there was no way I was going to stick around and put up with their crap! They don't love me, and they don't even deserve to be in the same country as me… but I got homesick… not for them but for Sindria… it really is my homeland I guess."

She is interrupted by Reibun pulling her into a hug. "I once promised someone I really admire that I would see to it that in this country, no one would be without a family of some kind." she explained softly. "If your own family does not treat you well… and if you find yourself in need… just know that you are always welcome here with me. Okay, hun?"

Winter nods and takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Understood, now can I please go now? I want to go get something to eat."

Reibun nods and releases the younger girl, beaming proudly at her as she strides away.

"Hey, Reibun!" Aafje shouts. "What did Sinbad mean when he said you had animosity towards the people of Reim?" She asks curiously. "Do you have something against my country?"

Reibun frowns. "Well when a child dies in your arms because his master beat him one too many times, and everyone considers you mad for caring about it, you tend to be a little upset at the way things are run…"

"Aah. I see." Aafje says with a nod. "I suppose the slavery system is a downside that cannot or perhaps should not be ignored…"

Reibun smiles. "Aside from that, Reim is an alright country… I have nothing against much of its culture, and I admire its extensive knowledge and I especially adore its many libraries."

Aafje smiles then, when she sees the passionate glint behind her friend's eyes she realizes that she understands.

…

"It's been quite a day," Ja'far sighs as he wraps his arms around his fiancee.

Reibun sighs with relief and leans into his embrace. "Never a dull moment is there?"

"Do you ever regret it?" He asks curiously.

"Regret what?"

Ja'far frowns. "Do you ever think back to that day… and wish you would have done something else… I mean…. we've been through so much…. but don't you ever wish you would have never gotten yourself tangled up in all this?"

Reibun shakes her head. "Not once," she whispers. "From the moment I joined the company… to right now… I've never even considered turning back."

Ja'far smiles and rests his head on her shoulder. "It's only going to get harder from here," he whispers. "After all… that prince seems to have more than just studying in mind…"

He didn't have to say anymore, they both knew what was bound to happen; it was only a matter of time before Sindria and the Kou Empire would go to war.


	10. Night Ten (Aafje)

**Author's note: We thank you for all of your reviews! The cover of the story is a piece of artwork of the OCs, but other than that we don't have a lot of artwork. Since some reviewers have asked, this story _is_ written by seven people.**

* * *

"Sinbad!" Kadia bursts into the king's office. Most of the time that means she's angry and that's exactly what Sinbad guesses is going on as well. The incident with Kou had finally been cleared up, the Kou royals were usually seen playing with the others or training and it was all going well. That was until certain news reached Kadia's ears.

"Why are you sending those four to a dungeon?" She yells as she slams her hands down on the desk.

Sinbad tilts his head, pretending to do nothing wrong. In some way he didn't do anything that he needed to be punished for, did he? He was only getting rid of his country's problems and at the same time he could help some poor kids out.

"You know Zagan has been giving us problems for two years now. Those kids need to put their training into practice. They're strong, so don't worry about a thing." He smiles softly. "Or did you want to capture it yourself?"

Kadia outs a small huff before she turns around and leaves again.

Wanting to capture Zagan? She? As if she hadn't seen enough of them yet. Sinbad was stupid for making such assumptions.

Stupid.

 **…**

"A dungeon?" Lulu asks after Alibaba told her about the plan to leave for Zagan.

"They appeared 14 years ago and hold great power inside. Djinn reside inside them and those who are worthy-" Aafje starts, but isn't allowed to finish her sentence.

"Get the power of that Djinn and are able to do great things. We know that, walking encyclopedia." Kadia interrupts her midsentence as she walks to the group.

Aafje looks away from Kadia, receiving a small reassuring shoulder pat from Mariam. "I can't help that I love to talk about these things…" she mumbles and sighs.

"I'm going to see if I can help Noah out." Aafje eventually says and walks away. Perhaps it was better to be away from the group for now. Sure, company was nice. But when they were with this

many, it just wasn't her thing.

"Are you going as well?" Winter asks Hakuryuu who is sitting in front of her. From what Alibaba had told, Sinbad had called for the three from Balbadd to go out to the dungeon. They had gotten recommendations from their teachers and, so they learned, the three had conquered a dungeon before. But Kou's prince had decided to tag along as well. To test his powers apparently. And after a good amount of begging, Sinbad had let him go.

Hakuryuu nods, and the grip around his spear tightens. Perhaps it had been a foolish decision to tag along. But he had to learn from the others, staying in Sindria to train wouldn't be enough. Not for him.

"I am. I want to see if I can bring this power back to Kou and perhaps it can be a sign of friendship between Kou and Sindria." He tells her.

Kadia chuckles. "As if that if ever going to happen."

Her actions result in being hit on the head with a scroll by Reibun.

"You can at least hope everything will go well, instead of assuming our countries are meant to go to war." Reibun reasons as she quickly puts the scroll away. She knows Ja'far is going to nag her if he finds out she uses his important paperwork to correct Kadia's behavior.

"Well then…" Winter continues, ignoring Kadia's short interruption, "Good luck in the dungeon then. Make sure you come back alive. All four of you."

"Don't worry." Alibaba answers, smiling bright and cheerful as always. "We're strong. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"That's called hubris, better be careful with that." Mariam murmurs as she leans against Lulu.

The group continues their chatter or a while. The Sindrian suns stays high in the sky for many hours. And only when the bells ring, does the group leave the garden in order to grab dinner.

 **…**

"So, what exactly are you doing with those plants. You come to Reim to get information about them, but why do you want to do now?" Aafje asks as she and Noah return to the palace. After leaving the group in the garden, she found Noah in the forest, digging for special roots. The girl had taken the peaceful surrounding as a good spot to finally relax and indulge herself in some of Sindria's writing she had taken from its library. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to spend an afternoon with.

"I heard there were plants here that could give the cure to a common disease. And if I can find that, it could give the country great financial resources. I think that's what that white-haired advisor loves about the plan." Noah answers her.

Reibun had talked about Ja'far and his love for financial stability before. The things he had done to get it had been great stories. He had tried to get a gigantic pearl from the bottom of the ocean, giving a month without nagging about alcohol in return. Except the pearl never existed. It had been a southern sea creature all along. A similar story was known about sea slugs who took the form of the king and generals. Ja'far had thought of them as a way to replace statues, but the slugs would all die shortly after coming to land. It wasn't a surprise if he wanted to use Sindria's natural medical resources now.

Noah yawns as she stretches out to the sky. "I wonder what's for dinner." She says and Aafje can't help but laugh a little.

…

"Stay safe." Winter says as she takes Hakuryuu's hand. The others are saying their good luck wishes as well. Mariam and Lulu are standing with Alibaba, making sure he forgets nothing. Reibun is all over Morgiana and Aladdin to assure herself that she's going the see the kids back in one piece. Kadia has to stop her from pulling the children back the palace, stating that they will be helping Sindria out by getting rid of the dungeon. Meanwhile Noah and Aafje are wishing the best of luck to Morgiana as well.

"But before you're going to throw yourself into that, let's have some fun with the dolphins!" Pisti exclaims as she pets her bird and grabs her flute.

"You do know it's your job to make sure they arrive safely, right?" Spartos tells her while shaking his head. "Now I remember why you're never on guarding duty." He sighs.

"That's also because YOU always volunteer for it. Relax for once, grab a drink, get yourself a woman. Take that Reim girl on a date or something. Just don't keep on isolating yourself." Pisti whines, tugging the knight's turban.

"Well, if you don't want to have fun, then that's fine. But I'm not going to stop myself from swimming with dolphins." The Artemyran girl chirps after a few unresponsive moments and jumps onto her bird.

It is finally time for them to leave. And as the ship leaves the harbor, an ominous feeling finds its way to the island. But instead of bringing worry, it's shrugged off as nothing of importance.


	11. Night Eleven (Lulu)

**Please read the note at the end!**

* * *

The sun was high above Sindria as seven figures walked through the courtyard, chatting about their day.

"So Noah, how's your research going?" Reibun asks, her curiosity about the herbalist's experiments showing. Everyone in the palace had heard her talking aloud and writing in a book as she travelled down to the Sindrian Forest, and come back four hours later with Mariam holding a basket of herbs the size of a small person. Many people were intrigued about Mariam just appearing everytime without fail when Noah needed her, but none wanted to interrupt the research Noah was doing, or risk the rage of the crazed financial stability seeker known as Ja'far. The advisor had taken to having his desk facing a window that overlooked the Black Libra tower, in an attempt to watch over their work.

"It's going great, I'm closer than ever to figuring out a treatment," Noah smiles. She then pointed to Mariam, whose sleeve was captured by Lulu. "Thanks to Mariam, I was able to get all the herbs I needed. I hope I didn't interrupt your training with Sharrakan and Yam "

Mariam blushes. "It was no problem. My training was just short technique lessons while Alibaba and Aladdin are away."

"Well," Reibun starts, clapping her hands together. "I'm glad you made good progress."

"Reibun what have you done," Aafje speaks up, her voice possessing a tone of suspicion. "You've been in a tizzy all morning."

"Planning my wedding with the man of my dreams," Reibun sighs dreamily.

"Romance," Kadia says in a disgusted voice, sticking out her tongue mockingly.

"Oh hush, you," Reibun says, sticking out her tongue at Kadia in response to the half-dragon's action. "Kadia, what did you and Winter do? You two have been hanging out ever since Aladdin and the others departed to capture Zagan."

Kadia and Winter look at each other and shrug. "Bonding," says Kadia, with Winter nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay then," says Reibun suspiciously. "Aafje, what have you been doing in the library?"

"Reteaching Lulu the alphabet and how to read it. She's a good reader and only needed a recourse in the alphabet," Aafje answers, giving Lulu a small smile.

"I really like reading," Lulu mumbles, playing with the hem of her shirt.

Winter opens her mouth and starts to say something, but in that moment, large 'boom' shook the entire island.

"HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," Kadia screams, her eyes going wide. All around the island similar noises of distress were heard.

"Look! Look up at the barrier!" A shout was heard behind the seven and they did just that.

Looking up to the sky, they could make out the silhouette of a man hovering above the island.

"Judar," Reibun gasps, her wide eyes narrowing to glare at the figure, who was surely the cause of melting dome that protected the island.

"What's happening to the sky!?" Lulu says with fright, hiding behind Mariam, clutching her cloak as if it were a lifeline.

"It's Yamraiha's magic barrier… but it's supposed to be impossible to break," Kadia says grimly, her hands wrapping around the hilt of the sword she kept at her hip.

"Well clearly he broke it," Aafje said dryly, her eyes betraying her nervousness. Even the people of Remano had heard rumors of the blue-haired magician's prowess with the magical arts.

"But isn't the barrier supposed to be unbreakable and unstoppable?" Winter remarks in shock. Her face was marred with confusion and fear as she stared at the dissolving barrier, melting away like ice on a sunny day.

"I thought we went over this already, whoever is up there just destroyed the unbreakable barrier," Aafje responds, her hands curled into fists as she started to back up away from the center of the courtyard.

* * *

 **Hi, this is Lulu and this is the last chapter I'm writing.**

 **Before you get the notion that we all got into a fight, it's my decision to stop writing. Actually even all my fellow authors learned of this just a few minutes ago.**

 **Im not a good writer. The only reason my chapter turned out good in my first chapter is that Noah betaed and finished it for me. This was actually my first fanfic i've ever been even a part of. And its been great! I loved the planning and everything was really fun to do! I dont want to be the person who holds back everyone. So what im trying to say is you don't have to wait a month for the next chapter anymore X,D**

 **((These chapter was actually 6 pages in docs but I deleted most of it cause it would leave alot of loose ends and basically i wasnt finished with it))**

 **So I'm not sure what everyone is going to do with my character. Logging off of this fanfic account for the last time. Thanks for reading!**

 **~ Lulu**


	12. Chapter 12 (mimi)

Kadia gritted her teeth in annoyance and anger

"lets go "she said as everyone followed the given order

As they finally arrived they were greeted by a certain adviser getting attacked

"jafar!" his lovely wife cried as she ran to his aid and giving judar a look of pure hate while he ignores her and start to threaten Sinbad,kadia was mad now she's furious to the point where you can see smoke coming out of her mouth, ready to burn him to ashes at any moment

"you know ,kou has 5 dungeon conquerors " judal said and continued on ranting

"that's a waste of time"aajfe muttered and walking in the palace followed by winter and noah

Mariam spotted lulu out of the corner of her eye raising a sword,no more like a huge sword which made the cloaked female almost die from horror

"Mariam keep everyone safe in the palce"reibun said and Mariam nodded in response and dragged lulu inside

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! TAKING A SWORD AND TRYING TO USE IT,ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! "mariam's voice echoes through the palace

"I was trying to learn how to defend myself! "

"THAT WASN'T SELF DEFENSE, YOU COULD'VE CUTTEN YOUR OWN HEAD OFF!"

"HEY I KNOW I'M STUPID, BUT I'M NOT THAT STUPID! "

"I'M NOT SAYING YOU'RE STUPID I'M SAYING YOU'RE WEAK AND UNEXPERIENCED! "

"I'M NOT WEAK!"

"YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A SLAVE, OF COURSE YOU'RE WEAK! "

Lulu looked deeply hurt as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes

Mariam noticed this and realized how painful her words were but before she could say a letter, Lulu was already running out

"you know you messed up pretty bad this time right?"Mariam turned to see aajfe leaning against the wall with her arms crossed

Mariam looked down in response but quickly ran out to find Lulu

Lulu shed as many tears as she could

Those words kept replaying in her mind over and over again

Until

"hey what's a cutie like you doing out here? ~"

She looked up to see a man with a bottle of beer in hand

'

She ran around the streets as fast as she could

"no go away! "a familiar voice screamed that she recognised as Lulu's

She ran towards the source to only see Lulu against a wall with her hands over her head and a man holding her still with a smug look on his face

Rage flowed within her blood as she grabbed the man by his collar and ripped him off of her dear Lulu, slamming him against the wall

She took a tight grip on his neck,more precisely, on his air pipe, a hair away from breaking it

She growled as she looked in his cowardful eyes

"touch her one more time I dare you"she said in a dark voice that both mortals and immortals would think belonged to a demon

She loosened her grip to only welcome him by a kick to the face,knocking him out

She looked over her shoulder to see a shaking Lulu sitting on the ground

She walked to her and knelt to her level

Lulu was expecting a slap or worse but only felt arms embrace her and lips kissing her forehead

Mariam pulled away and lulu met love filled eyes

"don't ever do something rash again "she heard Mariam say in a gentle voice

Lulu hugged Mariam then put her hands on mariam's shoulders and much to mariam's surprise, she brought her lips against her's in a kiss, making her hero melt in it

After loosing all the oxygen she had in her lungs she pulled away with a smile to see Mariam's face rivalling a tomato

She hugged her and closed her eyes knowing she's safe

"I won't"

 ** _Meanwhile …_**

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" jafar yelled at the top of his lungs with shaking hands

"relax man, she's 16,she can handle herself"noah said

"she is? I thought she was 18….." reibun replied

"really? I think shes 19-20…" said aajfe

"WHATEVER DOES THIS ANSWER MY QUESTION?! NO! I REPEAT; WHERE ARE THEY?!" jamam- I mean … jafar said looking like he'll explode at any second

"right here"a voice said behind him,everyone looked at the source of the sound and found Mariam carrying lulu

Jafar sighted in defeat

 _Those two will give me a heart attack one day…._

 ** _With kadia_**

She listened to everything and was unsatisfied by sinbad's actions…..but then again…..he **is** the lady-killer of the seven seas…

She was currently walking through the hall

"I know you heard everything…." Says Sinbad snaking his arms around her waist

"leave me alone you pedophile"


End file.
